Garden and Lace
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Levy had enough of Natsu and Lucy's argument by the end of their mission. She decided to solve her problems by trapping her partners' in a little glass bottle that housed her precious secret garden. With lots of time to kill, Natsu and Lucy must make up, but Lucy has other sensual plans of revenge.


They were to return to Magnolia tomorrow. Their mission was a partial success, but Levy Mcgarden felt far from successful. They completed the job, but in usual Fairy Tail fashion they did not receive a reward. This didn't bother her. She only wanted to get out of her house. What irritated her was her partners' constant fighting. Natsu and Lucy were her close friends. She would lay down her life for them, as they have done for her on many occasions. At that moment; however, all she wanted was to shove her tiny fist in each one of their faces. This was jarring, as Levy was the nonviolent type. She needed to devise the perfect plan to ease her headache, and still make it to Magnolia in time to see the next sunset. Levy sighed as their voices rose over the trees. She could barely pick up the sound of wings fluttering above them. She thought, even the birds could not tolerate them. Their mission had been a simple enough escort. She didn't expect much, but she wanted to get out on a job. Gajeel had left with Lily on another stealth mission for the master—she felt compelled to depart on her own. She originally been grateful for the extended invitation from Lucy. It had been a week since the two become a couple, although not officially. Lucy sat down with her before their mission to explain. At first this was amusing to Levy. She thought it would be a quiet mission with the two love birds. She would get her hands on some extra cash, and get out of town for a few days. The only thing Levy got out of the entire mission was more arguing than she could understand.

"You didn't have to destroy the whole building!" Lucy complained. The trio had taken a break and sat on rocks near a once peaceful river. The day was hot enough without them spitting words at each other.

"What was I supposed to do?! Let him get away?"

"You could have taken it outside!"

"I can't always control that!" Natsu retorted. Levy's head pounded from the constant noise. She understood why Lucy was upset, but she also empathized with Natsu. For this reason, she stayed out of the entire argument. She was at least pleased they didn't drag her into their discussion. What they needed now, she thought, was a valuable time out together. They needed a quiet space. Then, she remembered the small bottle she kept in her bag. She grinned and pulled the bag over her shoulder, so she could inspect its contents. Levy shoved her arm into the mouth of leather all the way to her shoulder. She was glad she had created a bag with such an immense extension. These were the days when she felt as though her powers were of beneficial use. She continued to rummage around for the bottle. The bold letters on the front spelled out "bag" and moved along with her arm inside. In that moment Natsu picked Lucy up and threw her over his shoulder. "That's it," he said.

"You put me down right now!" she exclaimed. Levy watched out of the corner of her eye as Natsu began to walk Lucy over to the river. It was as though they had completely forgotten Levy's presence. She needed to find the bottle quickly before Natsu did what she thought he would do.

"Ah-ha!" Levy called out. It was too late, as Natsu hopped into the river. Levy heard Lucy's scream followed by a great splash. Natsu threw his head back and laughed as Lucy stood up to throw a punch in his direction.

"That's enough!" Levy cried, standing up from her rock and walking to the river's edge, "I can't take any more of your arguing!" The small mage watched as they both glanced in her direction. They were hip deep in the river, completely soaked. "Now, you both get into this bottle and deal with your problems before my head explodes."

"Now Levy, we can talk this out," Lucy began to reason. They must have seen the impatience in her eyes, her complete resolve.

"Yes, you can," Levy said, her smile evil and wide, "once you get into this bottle!" Their eyes followed Levy's quill, as she began to form words in the air. S-H-R-I-N-K.

"Wait!" Natsu called. The smoky words darted toward them slamming them backwards into the air. The world around them spun with a gust of wind.

Lucy closed her eyes and waited for her body to land. She didn't fall as hard as she expected to. In fact, she seemed to have landed in a patch of soft grass. She squinted her eyes in the dim light. She wondered when the day turned to night. The sky around them was dark, but in the distance through some trees she could see the soft twinkling of lights. She sat up slowly and recalled what Levy had said to them. She would have to apologize to her later. She didn't realize how much, and how loud, her and Natsu fought. He infuriated her at times, as much as she loved him. His destructive behavior seemed to always get them into trouble. This time they did not receive their reward money. It all went to pay for damages the dragon slayer created. She did understand Natsu's argument, but she was drained.

She glanced around at her surroundings in stunning detail. The soft lights ahead cast shadows, and spots of lights rustled with the light breeze around her. It was as though fairies were dashing in and around the large brush. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. Her clothes were still soaked from the river. She noticed how vast and strange all the plants around her looked. Some were no different from the plants she had seen in Magnolia, but some looked as though they were from jungles. It was as though someone collected all of them, and smashed them together in one place. Lucy recalled the glass bottle in Levy's hand as the small woman lectured them. She must have sent them inside her bottle full of shrunken shrubs to get them out of her hair. Lucy brushed some grass off of her blue skirt and pressed on through the strange foliage. The grass was softer, and bouncier, than she originally thought. Levy must

have put a lot of work into her little terrarium. Some flowers Lucy had only seen in books. Some crawled along the trees, and some pushed through the dirt at her feet as she walked. She noticed the tiny purple petals sprouting from each step she took. She walked on with magic all around her—a chill against her skin. When the lights appeared closer, she moved a large jungle leaf from in front of her to reveal the source of light.

A bright clearing between the massive plants revealed itself. An outdoor sitting area sat in the center draped in light netting. There was an inviting Persian rug and pillows arranged on the ground. A short table with a turquoise tea set sat in the middle of the space. Above her, strung through the branches, were tiny fairy lights. They lit everything in the clearing. She needed to squint to see some of them were tiny insects darting through trees. Her mouth hung open at the sight. Had Levy meant to punish them, or reward them? She moved closer admiring all of the warm colors and intricate patterns in all the fabric. She looked down at the two cups waiting to be used. _Natsu_. It was crucial she find him before he destroyed Levy's garden. Lucy moved forward toward the opposite side of the clearing. She brushed the large jungle leaves aside and stepped into the darkness.

"Natsu!" she called into the dark. She waited for any other sound than the soft rustling from the wind through the trees. She heard something fall from a tree above her. With a small yelp she backed up into the leaves. Whatever fell from the sky landed with a loud grunt. She heard the coughing first, and knew what or who it was before her. "You scared me!" she said. Natsu lay on his back with furrowed brow and wet clothes. She stepped into the light and reached out her hand to him. She watched his eyes open slowly and gaze up at the sky where he had fallen.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and hoisting himself up onto his feet, "Looks like there is no way out of here."

"What were you even doing up there?"

"Thought I could get a good look from the trees. Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"We're inside Levy's bottle," she replied, "I think this is her garden."

"How long do you think she'll keep us in here?"

"Until we get back to Magnolia I assume." Lucy walked past Natsu toward the sitting area Levy had created. She wrapped her arms around her again with a shiver. His eyes watched her movements as she sat down amongst the pillows and lights. A light against her skin, warm and golden, cast shadows across her features.

"Lucy you're cold," he said. She continued to tremble, her eyes narrowed.

"Whose fault is that?" she accused. Natsu strolled around the sitting area—observed the plants around them. He squinted at a small twig making its way into the brush.

"This place is really cool," he decided. Lucy gazed up at him from where she sat. His clothes were also soaked to his skin. She could see his exquisite muscles beneath the dark fabric. It clung to him like a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. The anger she felt for his usual antics subsided for the time being. Instead her eyes darkened with the possibilities. She recalled all their intimate moments since they began seeing each other. She could see him in her mind writhing beneath her. If they were to spend hours together trapped in a glass bottle of plants she thought she would take advantage of it. Instead of pouting about Natsu's dunk in the river, her mind was ripe with ideas of revenge.

Natsu had never seen a place like this, and it was better than his imagination. He wanted to ask Levy how she had gone about acquiring such a place. When he turned to Lucy, his mouth open to speak, he was silenced and surprised by the sight. Her arms were outstretched over the pillows. Her hair draped around her in a golden display. What grabbed his attention the most was her white top, drenched from the river, clung to her skin revealing her hard, pink nipples beneath. Her eyes revealed no embarrassment, in fact, they appeared to invite him. He found himself striding toward her without hesitation.

"Lucy," he almost growled, "If you don't stop looking at me like that." He was falling into her eyes fast and couldn't promise her he could control himself. He waited her reply, as his pants became tighter from his growing erection.

"You'll what?" she teased. The look he was giving her caused her to squirm beneath his heat. All she needed to do was play the temptress to catch him in her trap. It was an easy task. What wouldn't be easy was controlling him afterwards, but she damn well would try.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" he said. He didn't know what changed in Lucy, but he wasn't about to remind her. His eyes traveled down up her leg to the hem of her skirt. It rose slowly to her upper thigh. Natsu sunk down on his knees before her to trail kisses up her leg. His fingers began to slide beneath her skirt when she stopped him. He looked up with furrowed brows.

"Not until I say so," Lucy said. She reached down and cupped his face in her palms lifting his mouth to meet hers. The moment her lips touched his, she could feel his hunger. A soft breeze sent a shiver up his spine. The drenched clothes they wore now felt like heavy lead against their skin. Lucy placed both palms on his shoulders and guided his back to the floor. Natsu obliged without hesitation, his eyes heavy lidded waited to see what she would do. A few moments ago, this would have been the last thing he expected to happen. It was as though all argument was thrown to the waste side in the presence of their passions. Lucy slid her fingers beneath his top peeling it from his skin, and felt him move beneath her to allow her access. She tossed the fabric to the side without a glance. She sat up and gazed down at his tanned skin. His arms were above his head in surrender. His chest was bare, and she watched as it rose and fell heavily with his excitement. His lips barely parted, invited her. She knew this look. It was the one he wore when he was his most concentrated. It was like a look he would give his enemies, but with Lucy, it was to conquer not destroy. Beneath her she knew he would move to her whim with all abandon. She had seen it before whenever they made love. The images she conjured sent a wave of heat to her sex. Lucy watched his eyes darken as he scented her. His length grew stiff beneath her.

"Oh Lucy, let me touch you," he pleaded. His voice was husky with need and his hands curled into fists— fighting restraint. She only grinned in return. She reached around her waist and began to pull off her belt. His eyes never left her fingers and watched as the belt fell to the side. What was left in her hand was a familiar whip. He knew the custom leather weapon from every battle they entered together, but never had he seen it in her hands with such a look in her eye. His member stiffened until it ached from the sight. She pulled the leather between her fingers and leaned in to take his wrists. Natsu was unsure of what she was doing. The sight of her breasts in his face was overwhelming. In his eyes, Lucy had always been perfect. Her body was like a dream, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned in and pressed his lips against one of them. He heard a soft groan leave her body as he kissed her breast through the thin soaked fabric. When she was done, Lucy sat up to inspect her work. The whip firmly tied his wrists together. He grinned with realization, as he felt his hands bound. Lucy slid her hands against his muscular chest. She felt her fingers glide up and down against every ridge of muscle. Natsu closed his eyes with the irresistible sensation. Lucy dipped lower and began to undo his belt. Much like she did with his top, the belt was laid to the side. He observed her fingers slowly undo his pants. With a firm grip on his waist line she began to pull down his pants and boxers over his painfully erect member. She gazed greedily at his body as though it was a prize, and sat on her knees between his legs. Before she leaned in to trail kisses down his chest, Natsu swore he heard her whisper, "lucky." He arched his back when he felt her tongue dart out and trail along with her plump lips. The scent of her arousal was all around him now. It filled him with the demand to take her. As he moaned beneath her soft touch, his instinct screamed to claim her—to rip out of her precious whip and take her on the Persian rug. "Lucy, please," he said between gritted teeth. He heard her chuckle before she wrapped a small hand around his cock.

The sight of him in her palm was one of the sexiest things she had ever witnessed. She looked up for a moment to take in the view of a powerful dragon slayer weak beneath her. His body almost writhed in her grasp. He was naked, tied up, and completely helpless to her. The power was intoxicating. She rubbed his head slowly with her thumb. The tip was glistening with his precum and seemed to throb with need of release. Her other hand gripped the inside of his well-built thighs.

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll like this," Lucy promised. She wrapped her hand tightly around him and began to move up and down his immense length. She gripped tighter over his velvet shaft, and pressed her thumb against the vein beneath. He lifted his gaze to her hand in the way she worked. He moaned her name when she moved faster. Lucy wanted to burst into evil laughter. Oh, the power was great. She knew he was close when he began to buck against her hand. Her name was replaced with pleas. He finally seemed to fall apart when she cupped his scrotum and squeezed gently.

"I'm coming," he said, almost unable to speak the words clearly between ragged breaths. On a good day, Lucy would have happily obliged. Nothing pleased her more than getting him off, and blowing his mind. Today; however, was not a good day. She was prepared for this moment, and almost pat herself on the back with how satisfying her revenge would be. Not only would she get her way in the end, and eventually allow him to come, but she would also punish him in the process. Plus, the whole thing was so hot she could feel her heat spill into her panties. When she felt the pulse against her palm she tightly squeezed her fingers around the base of his phallus. Lucy knew the moment he realized what she was doing. His eyes grew wide, he moaned loudly, and bucked his hips as hard as he could for the release that never came. When the ache subsided and his hips no longer moved, she let go of his shaft.

"Huh," she said, "It worked."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded. She could see the irritation in his eyes. Lucy was surprised. Not because he was frustrated, she knew that would happen, but because he seemed to like it. He only seemed to become more aroused instead of losing his need.

"Maybe," she replied in her husky, low voice. She needed him. She knew she would not be able to last long without him inside her soon. Her core tightened to the point of ache as she sank lower between his legs.

"You're the death of me Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. He was almost maddened with need to bury himself inside her. When he was released from his restraints, he swore, he would take her so hard she would scream his name. It was a complete mystery as to what she would do next. It was the anticipation which set his blood on fire. He locked eyes with her, as she lowered herself to his thighs. She began to trail soft kisses, as he had planned to do to her earlier. Natsu couldn't help but throw his head back with the pleasure of it. Her mouth was like flame against his skin. Her lips moved up to his hip bone. When she moved lower he couldn't help but stare. Her eyes darted up to him in deep brown when she took his cock in her greedy hands once again. Lucy wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft. Her tongue lapped at the sensitive tip. Natsu arched his back again pulling at his restraints. She looked up to watch him. His chest moved up and down with his erratic breathing as he moaned. His face and chest were flushed. The whole image was erotic. She couldn't stand it anymore. Lucy reached down with one hand to pull down her skirt and underwear. Natsu lifted his gaze with the movement. His eyes widened, and were glued to the pair of pink lace panties. They were, in fact, his favorite pair. They fell before his eyes and lay on the ground beside her. He bit his lip when he saw how wet they became. He groaned when he witnessed her begin to touch herself. She slowly took him into her mouth as she stroked her sensitive clit with her fingers. She was so wet, they slid easily over the nub. She couldn't help but moan against his cock. The vibrations made a curse slip from his lips. Lucy knew he was too big to fit entirely into her mouth, so she placed her other hand below her lips and squeezed tightly. She groaned when he couldn't stop saying her name, and upped her pace. She began to slam his shaft into her mouth, and grinded against her hand in a frenzy. She could feel her climax coming as his shaft began to pulse. This time she pulled her mouth away as he came, and clamped her hand around the base of his cock once more. Without concern, she continued to reach her limit. As Natsu shouted out with his attempted orgasm, she did the same as she came against her fingers. He watched helplessly as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck," he groaned with the lingering sensation of his cock inside her hot mouth. Her hand slowed and she stilled to catch her breath. Natsu took the opportunity and sat up. She gasped when he leaned into her pressing her back to the ground. He proceeded to wiggle free from his restraints from the beads of sweat that formed on his skin. With free hands, he placed both on either side of her head. "My turn." One hand reached up to restrain her wrists in a tight grip. With the other, he pushed his fingers between her folds and stroked her sensitive clit. She whimpered with his touch and pressed her hips up to meet his hand. Natsu was relentless. He worked his fingers against her until she became a puddle in his grasp. She cried out for her coming climax. Instead, he pulled his hand away and allowed her to wiggle her thighs together for relief. She groaned loudly at his gesture, which sent a grin spreading across his lips.

"Natsu," she pleaded. He let her wrists go and moved down to her blouse. It had been teasing her hardened pink nipples since they got there, and it didn't sit well with him. He took little time to free them from her blouse. Natsu tossed her top over his shoulder. His eyes roamed her pale and perfect breasts before lowering his lips to one of her nipples. Lucy cried out when his tongue lapped at them, and his teeth grazed against her skin. He left soft kisses beneath one full breast and moved to the other. He was pleased with her reactions. Usually, he would take his time with her. Natsu was known to savor the foreplay. After what she did to him, he had no patience for it. It felt as though he would explode the second he pushed into her hot sheath. He released her nipples and positioned his erection against her entrance. He watched her face as he eased himself in. Her eyes rolled back with the feeling of him filling her. Natsu moaned her name as her walls tightened around him.

"Fuck Lucy." He squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he would come sooner than he would like, and it was all her doing. It was all a part of her plan. He opened his eyes, ready for what came next. As soon as she adjusted he pulled out of her to the tip, and proceeded to slam into her weeping sex. He watched her breasts bounce beneath him as he did. She was the most erotic, and beautiful woman he had ever seen. All he wanted was to show her how he would worship her body. He didn't hesitate. He moved faster grinding his hips into her with force. His name tumbled from her lips as he rode her hard. Her fingers dug into his back—implored him to continue. The slapping of flushed skin filled the air, as he plunged into her wet curls. Natsu slid his hands beneath her and grasped her firm buttocks. He pulled her hips up to meet his. He buried himself fully into her core. "God Lucy, I can't hold it," he said desperately.

"Come for me Natsu." With her words, he crumbled. Their cries echoed around them as they came together. Natsu rolled his hips with languid motion as he rode out her orgasm. He all but collapsed to the side pulling her close to his chest. He wrapped his legs around her possessively with his sex within her.

"Are we even? No more fighting?" he asked catching his breath.

"No more fighting," she agreed. Though, she thought, if this was how all their arguments ended, this might not be the last.

It took them a while, beneath the darkened canopy of trees and foliage, to unlock from each other. Lucy picked up her clothes and began to dress, as she watched the fire flies dash in and around the fairy lights. The place was like walking in a dream. The two lay in a heap amongst the pillows. Lucy spread her arms out, and laid her head back. Natsu laid his head in her lap turned up toward the top of the canopy.

"I'm beat," he said.

"Me too." They sat together for a while, and talked about everything and nothing. They almost dozed off with the sounds of the forest when they heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Geez, you guys really fight, don't you?" Levy said walking through the brush. She was in a fresh set of clothes, and was followed by a tall dark shadow. They knew she made it to Magnolia.

"Damn Salamander, what do you do, get into fist fights with the girl?" Gajeel's familiar voice said, "You both look exhausted." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and laughed.

"Something like that," Lucy replied.

 **Editing Note: I wasn't planning on editing this any further, but I found a few filter words I repeated. I also went ahead and fixed some past perfect and present perfect tenses which bothered me. I'm sure that there are more errors here, but I honestly don't have as much time as I would like to make this perfect. I hope I fixed all the errors that may have bothered readers.**

 **Thank you for your time, and for reading this story!**


End file.
